


Doctor Yousef

by Nothesc



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Yousana AU, based on a prompt, dentist!yousef
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 08:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11664999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothesc/pseuds/Nothesc
Summary: Prompt:  I was thinking...Sana's little nephew dentist Yousef. Sana has to take her there and the little girl is so excited cause she loves her dentist. Sana thinks how strange it is cause kids are usually afraid of visits at the dentist. But then she meets Yousef.





	Doctor Yousef

If there’s something Sana doesn’t like…

Well, there are lots of things Sana doesn’t like. She doesn’t like prejudices, she doesn’t like hate, she doesn’t like betrayal, she doesn’t like rudeness, she doesn’t like cruelty and she doesn’t like unfairness.

But, if there’s something Sana really doesn’t like, that’s going to the dentist.

It’s not that she’s afraid of it. Well, maybe she is a little bit. But it’s not just that.

It’s sitting in a waiting room for hours, surrounded by people that are just as nervous as she is. Kids running around because they’re too scared to stay still and parents not caring if their children are disturbing the rest of the patients or not. Only having old and worn-out magazines to be entertained. Always listening to the same trying-to-be-relaxing music that of course, doesn’t relax her at all.

And let’s not even talk about once she gets in. Just the thought of sitting in that chair, her mouth opened for longer than it’s humanly possible, the sanitizer smell, the doctor trying to make conversation with you when it’s obvious that you can’t answer, makes Sana shiver.

So when Sana’s sister-in-law, Jamilla, asks her to take Nadia to the dentist she instantly feels bad about her little niece. She knows that it’s really important that kids go to the dentist, especially if, like Nadia, they’re starting to lose their baby teeth. But still, she remembers how much she hated it when she was a kid.

Nadia doesn’t seem to have that problem, though.

On Wednesday afternoon, when Sana picks her up from her house, Nadia is smiling broadly at her aunt. And not only that, she’s jumping as they walk down the street headed to the dentist office. Sana looks at her niece frowning, that girl is thrilled about going to the dentist and that doesn’t make sense at all.

 ** _“Why are you so happy about going to the dentist, little girl?”_** Sana asks her niece as they both enter the building. The doctor’s office is in the second floor so they decided to just take the stairs instead of the elevator.

“ ** _Because it’s fun!”_**  Nadia says running up the stairs and stopping at the dentist’s door.

Sana follows her and rings the doorbell. A few seconds later a blonde nurse opens the door and lets them in.

 ** _“Hi, we have an appointment. Nadia Bakkoush.”_**  Sana tells the nurse.

 ** _“The doctor will see you soon, you can wait in that room over there.”_** The nurse, who by the tag on her shirt is called Astrid, says as she crosses Nadia’s name from a piece of paper she has in her desk.

 

 -x-

 

So there she is. Sitting in the waiting room, surrounded by nervous people and scared kids. Reading old worn out magazines and listening to definitely not so relaxing music.

Sana looks at her niece and sees her bouncing on the chair a smile on her face.

 ** _“Seriously, Nadia, why do you like coming to the dentist so much? Aren’t you scared?”_** Sana asks earning a disapproving look from a mother that has been trying to calm her kid down for the last ten minutes. Now that he’s heard Sana talking about the doctor being scary he’s crying again.

Sana looks at her apologetically and turns once again to Nadia.

**_“Doctor Yousef is really nice and funny and he always gives me candy.”_ **

**_“Doctor Yousef?”_**  Sana is not sure what is more confusing, the fact that Nadia calls her doctor by his first name, the fact that a dentist gives candy to kids –isn’t that supposed to be bad for your teeth?- or again, the fact that Nadia likes coming here.

Her train of thoughts is interrupted by the blonde nurse, Astrid, entering the waiting room.

**_“Nadia Bakkoush? Doctor Acar will see you now.”_ **

Doctor Acar, that sounds more like a doctor.

Nadia and Sana follow the nurse down a long hallway. One, two, three. The third door to the left must be Doctor Acar’s office ‘cause that’s where Astrid stops. She opens the door and lets Sana and Nadia in before closing it behind them.

Sana looks around the room trying to find the doctor but her niece and she are the only people in that room. Not for long though.

Not even a minute since they’ve been there the door is opened and a young man, probably only a few years older than Sana, enters the room.

 ** _“Doctor Yousef!”_**  Nadia yells as she runs towards him.

The doctor, Yousef, crouches to the floor and opens his arms to receive the little girl’s hug.

 ** _“How’s my favorite patient doing?”_**  he asks her as he pulls away from the hug

 ** _“Look!!”_**  Nadia smiles widely at him showing the gap of her missing tooth.

**_“Oh my god! Are you sure you’re Nadia Bakkoush? The Nadia Bakkoush I know is a little girl with baby teeth and you look like a grown up woman.”_ **

**_“It’s me, doctor Yousef, I promise!”_**  Nadia says laughing loudly.  ** _“Tell him, aunt Sana!”_**

Yousef looks up and slowly stands up. Now Sana finally gets to see him properly and well, let’s say that it’s not a bad view, not a bad view at all. He’s tall, dark curly hair, brown eyes that would make anyone get lost in them and oh…look at that, he’s smiling at her with his perfect dentist teeth. Yeah, Sana definitely understands now why her niece loves coming here so much.

He knows is impolite to stare for as long as he’s staring at her right now but he can’t help himself. In front of him there’s a young girl, probably slightly younger than he is. She’s looking at him with what probably are the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. She’s wearing a red hijab that matches her skin tone perfectly. His eyes wandered to her mouth, she sticks out her tongue just a little bit, it seems like it’s some kind of nervous habit, a nervous habit Yousef is instantly enjoying. He sees her blink several times and shake her head. He imitates her and takes a step forward.

****

**_“Hi. I’m Yousef…uh…Doctor…Acar…sorry.”_**  Why is he so nervous? She’s just a patient’s relative. He’s used to deal with them. But he’s definitely not used to deal with such a beautiful girl.

 ** _“Sana…Bakkoush. I’m Nadia’s aunt.”_** Sana curses herself for stuttering but she’s still affected by that man. She was expecting an old scary doctor not an Abercrombie model.

 

 -x-

And he’s sweet with kids. Perfect. Just perfect. If Sana thought that she could manage not to melt around this doctor, she was wrong. Not only he looks like he could be in the cover of one of those magazines she was reading in the waiting room but he’s such a sweetheart with Nadia. After their awkward greeting, he took the little girl in his arms and sat her on the big chair. He then motivated her to keep her mouth opened while he inspected her. ‘How long did you manage to last the last time you were here?’ he had asked Nadia. ’14 minutes’ she had answered. ‘Are you ready to break your record then?’. And that had been enough for the girl to be excited about overcoming her mark. He had started counting the minutes to motivate the little girl. And well, Sana’s heart melted because he didn’t need to do that. He could’ve just told her that she needs to keep still and that’s all. Instead of that, he had turned a very uncomfortable moment into a game. That was really smart. And sweet.

When Nadia started to get tired, Sana had joined him in the countdown, making the girl excited again. Yousef thought that the fact that Sana was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen was more than enough to make him melt around her. But no, she had to start being cute with her niece and count with him. She just had to do that.

Now Yousef can’t concentrate ‘cause his eyes keep searching hers. She’s standing a few steps away from them. Happily counting down the minutes her niece has to be in that position, clearly amused by the game. He’s probably been staring for so long because she looks from Nadia to him and their eyes lock. Slowly, her lips curve into a big smile, a showing-teeth smile and that’s it, Yousef is completely gone. That is probably the most perfect smile he’s ever seen, and he knows what he’s talking about, he’s a dentist after all. He finds himself smiling back at her before tearing his eyes away from her so he can focus on his task again.

-x- 

 

**_“Well, Nadia you should be proud of yourself! You broke your own record.”_ **

Nadia stands up and smiles at her doctor, she really is proud of herself for lasting so long.

 ** _“Can I have my lollipop now?”_**  she asks, she’s not going to lie, this is her favorite part of her dentist’s visits.

 ** _“Aren’t lollipops bad for your teeth?”_**   Sana doesn’t want to be rude but she really doesn’t see the point on a dentist giving candy to kids.

 ** _“They are, if you don’t brush your teeth after that. But Nadia and I have a deal here, haven’t we?”_**  Yousef says smiling. It’s completely normal that she’s asking that question. But he’s learnt that a good way to motivate kids to brush their teeth is precisely by giving them an excuse to do it.

 ** _“I have to brush my teeth three times a day or doctor Yousef won’t give me candy. He has a machine that tells him how many times I’ve brushed my teeth.”_**  Nadia widens her eyes as she tells her aunt about this mysterious machine.

 ** _“That sounds like a really interesting machine, indeed”_**  Sana says raising her eyebrows at Yousef as her way to admit that that is smart.

Yousef laughs and gives the lollipop to Nadia who jumps excited as she takes it from him. He then looks at Sana and takes a step towards her.

**_“It’s been nice to meet you.”_ **

**_“Thanks and same.”_**  As much as she tries to hold the smile she ends up grinning widely at him.

 ** _“You have beautiful teeth.”_**  Yousef blurts out.

 ** _“What?”_**  Sana frowns, half confused half amused. She sees him widen his eyes and bite his lips. It’s clear that that is not what he wanted to say.

 ** _“I’m sorry…that came out wrong. You have a beautiful smile, that’s what I wanted to say. Sorry.”_**  He says so fast that it’s difficult for Sana to understand him. But she does. And she can’t help but blush.

She bites her lip thinking about her next words.

 ** _“Thanks, I was thinking about having a dental whitening actually. Maybe I can make an appointment with you…”_**  She says as casually as she can hoping that he doesn’t see right through her but at the same time hoping that he does.

**_“Oh, I don’t think that’s necessary. Your teeth look perfect.”_ **

Sana shakes her head slightly. It seems like she’ll have to be a little more direct about her intentions.  

**_“Actually, I was just looking for an excuse to see you again.”_ **

**_“Oh, oh, oh…wow, oh…”_**  Yousef stutters before taking a deep breath and finally make a complete sentence  ** _“Oh that’s…that’s good, I mean…I think I have a free hour tomorrow at 1pm and then my shift will be over so maybe we can go out to have something to eat? Although that will kind of ruin your whitening so it doesn’t really make sense”_**  This last sentence he says it more to himself than for her to hear it.

 ** _“Like I said, the whitening is just an excuse. Maybe I can come by at 2, once you’re finished?”_** It seems like if she wants to have a date with this guy she’ll have to be even blunter about it.

Yousef sighs and chuckles. He’s acting like a dork and she still wants to go out with him. He closes his eyes and shakes his head slightly before finally looking at her, a lot calmer this time.

 ** _“I’ll love that.”_**  He says sincerely.

**_“I’ll see you tomorrow then, doctor Yousef.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I hope you've liked it ♥


End file.
